


Miles of Magic

by Graskyn



Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: John Constantine Being an Asshole, John Constantine Needs A Hug, John Constantine-Centric, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graskyn/pseuds/Graskyn
Summary: End of Season 5// The team is struggling to cope with Sara’s absence but John Constantine is facing the effects of hapless magic.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, john constantine - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	Miles of Magic

The crew had drunkenly made their way back to the Waverider,oblivious to their captains absence. Nate, Behrad,Mick and Ava had all ended up passing out on miscellaneous seating arrangements. The only two left conscious being Zari and John. Johns arm still hooked loosely around Zaris frame, partially for support and partially for comfort.  
“ssswoz a gud nite, ay luv” The Brit slurred, his scouse accent most prominent now he’d been intoxicated.  
“Yes, John it was great”  
“I...I coud- go for a few mo- drinks”  
“What? And give yourself alcohol poisoning in the process?”  
“Soundssss fun” He presses his face into the shoulder of Zaris coat.  
“I still don’t understand how people can drink alcohol, it’s a disaster for your pores!”  
“You sayin I have bad pores?”  
“Well-“  
He lifts his face and points towards his forehead.  
“M pores am clean luv, av a good look”  
She pats his hand and his head falls back into her shoulder.  
“Sure John, you are the king of hygiene after all.”  
“Mmm I am..... no smoker would hav white teeth like mine now would they eh”  
“What do you do? Magic the nicotine stains away?”  
They sit down on a vacant chair, John smiling his bright teeth towards Zari.  
“Bah... these am all reall- no trickery!!” He taps them with his pointer fingers.  
“Well, I think I should give them a little taste to make sure you aren’t lying Johnny”  
She leans in and their lips touch. John embraces her, his calloused hands grabbing at her back and hair. She does the same, reaching her hand underneath the magicians white dress shirt. Their embrace is warm and engaging. It seems like hours their lips touch, time slows down as they drag eachother closer, making their bond tighter.  
“Oh Johnny, I think I might have to do a closer inspection.”  
The magician returns with a smile on his slim lips as Zari starts to tear away at his buttoned up shirt. He does the same, reaching his hands out to the zipper of her leather jacket. He hesitates, the tips of his fingers feeling numb against her zipper. The room becomes hot and sticky as he swallows a dry mouth, grin resting into a contorted line of worry.  
“I...I can’t-“ He chokes out in a whisper.  
“What do you mean?” Zari reaches a vacant hand up to his cheek. It’s old and wrinkly, a tattered fake gold ring decorated each finger. John felt his breathing hitch, he looked at her face. It wasn’t Zari standing over him. The mans face that looked back at him was aged, head decorated with a flat cap. He had only one arm, the other reduced to a useless stump. Eyes glazed and sight dizzy, John pushes against the arm now pinning him down.  
“G-get off-no!”  
Nails dig into the ball of his shoulder.  
“John shit...! Calm down!”  
John doesn’t hear her, static fills his ears as he tries to get her off him. Tears stream down his already sweated face. The facade of the man above him grins, laughing at how pathetic the little boy below is.  
He bites at the arm holding him down, too scared and frightened to reach into his magic.  
“Ow fuck John!”  
Zari reels back, clutching at her swelling hand.  
Copper rivers pool into the base of John’s mouth, the metallic twinge making him cringe. It makes his own cursed blood boil.  
“Y-you’re not real you bastard!”  
He spits out Zaris blood onto the floor, bile threatening to crawl up his throat. Moving gingerly off the couch he eyes the mans centre of balance, aiming to knock him over as hard as possible. He charges, gas covered fingertips bursting into flames clawing at the air.  
Zari backed up towards a wall, scared by how aggressive John had become.  
“John! Stop it’s me!”  
He still can’t hear her.  
“I’ll get you- you wanker!”  
He goes to reach a lit clenched hand towards Zari’s face before a sudden gust of wind knocks him hard to the floor. A cringeworthy bang noise when his head and the wood connected caused her to jump. The man didn’t move. He lay there, uncomfortably, flames in his hands dying out and etching burns into his skin.  
Zari hesitated before kneeling down beside him and reaching two fingers out to his neck. She doesn’t feel anything. There’s meant to be a pulse on the neck,right?  
“Mr Constantine is alive, You’re just checking his pulse wrong.” Gideon blared into the room.  
“Thank you Gideon, I’ll see you in the medbay.”  
——

His head hurt and he felt like shit. Piercing his eyelids open he sees an all too familiar room.  
“You might as well move your stuff in here John.” A stern, slightly faltering voice invades his mind.  
“Wh-whadda want sharpie?”  
Her raw red rimmed eyes narrow.  
“Constantine, I’m here to make sure you don’t end up attacking another one of my team members.”  
“Another?”  
His head pounded loudly.  
“You gave Zari quite the fright, don’t you remember?”  
John reaches a hand up to his forehead, it’s shaking and pale.  
“N-no luv, I can’t, what?”  
He would never hurt her. He couldn’t have. He surely wasn’t capable right? But he’s John Constantine, his memo is getting all those around him hurt of course. He felt a dizzying sickness at the base of his stomach.  
“I-is she?”  
“She’s fine Constantine, threatened me to give her a tetanus shot for the horrible bite you gave her though.”  
That explains the rotting metallic taste between the ridges of his teeth. But it doesn’t explain why he did what he did. Unless.  
“W-where’d I bite her?”  
“Why would you-“  
“Just shut up Sharpe, where’d I bite her?” He spits out.  
“Her hand”  
“Bollocks...”  
He clenches his hand into a fist and slams it against the arm of the bed, causing a piece of plastic to snap off.   
“I thought that was a dream... n-not real... not her... a nightmare. Someone must’ve spiked my drink or... or put a spell on me or something”  
“Mister Constantine, I could not detect any drugs in your system or any foreign energies compared to that of your own” Gideon barks in as John squints his eyes.  
Ava rubbed at her own eyes and then crossed her arms.  
“John, what’s going on with you?”  
“I...I thought I was dreaming, when I- I didn’t know it was her... I saw him instead... that bastard”  
“Who?”  
“My father”  
“Your fathers been dead for ten years-“  
“I know that! I just get nightmares... of him.. just nightmares...”  
“And you thought this was a nightmare...but it wasn’t-“  
“A hallucination? But I don’t hallucinate... I can’t have gone senile yet? Right?”  
He laughs off the question before attempting to leave the bed.  
“John what are you doing?”  
“Going out to have a ciggy..”  
He tries to place both feet on the floor before unbending his knees, an unhealthy crack echoes in the room as he moves like an arthritis riddled old man.   
“Constantine, I’d advise on you not leaving this room.”  
“And whatta ya gonna do Sharpie? Restrain me with your fluffy handcuffs?”  
“No.”  
Constantine laughs as he stumbles towards the door.   
“I’ll use metal ones”  
As if on cue, the doors slam shut, almost trapping Johns blonde spikes.  
“Bollocks, why’d you do that for?”  
“You’re a danger to my team Mr Constantine.”  
John almost burst out into hysterics, he’d done much worse to other people. Dragging a now steadied hand across the seal in the door he lets a grin escape from his mouth.  
“Your team eh? So what’s happened to your lover bird? Finally quit?”  
He knew he shouldn’t have said it but the burning anger deep behind his rib cage festered and seethed, wanting to harm all around him. He puts the palm of his hand towards his chest and pushes down on the fire that roars inside of him.  
“You’re a bastard Constantine.”  
“Don’t I fucking know??”  
A silence fell between the two. Sobs tried to hitch their way up Johns throat but he swallowed harshly, the metallic twang in his saliva travels down like a repellent. Ava stood still, fingers tapping at her forearms and head hanging low. John was sure he could hear muffled sobs escape from her own mouth.  
“‘m sorry luv, w-what happened to her?”  
“Aliens”  
“Like ET? ‘As she been abducted or-?”  
“Yes”  
“Strewth! First we were in Star Trek and now this!”  
“John-“  
“Sorry... I-I’ve just always loved me sci-fi... Had these silver surfers the once but then an ex took em and pawned them...”  
“John I don’t care about your silver surfers! Sara’s gone!”  
“Sorry I shouldn’t have-“  
“There’s a lot of things you shouldn’t have done Constantine, but a sorry isn’t going to cut it.”   
Her voice became more demanding, desperate.  
“Ah...” John chuckles softly, “You’re not keeping me here because I’m a danger to your team... you’d have kicked me off by now, you’re planning to use me... Make me apologise by finding your lover.”  
Ava fell silent.  
“Well love, Why didn’t you just say so? Give us ten minutes and a rats tail and I’m ready to go.”  
“Oh I-“  
“Chop chop love”


End file.
